A mobile cellular telephone is typically powered by a battery that carries a limited charge which limits “talk time.” An available talk time for a mobile cellular telephone powered by a battery carrying a limited charge may be determined by one or more factors including, for example, underlying technology and/or product design. Talk time may also be affected by a particular communication mode of operation being used by a mobile cellular telephone. For example, a cellular telephone operating in a 2G mode (e.g., Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM)) typically has a longer talk time than a cellular telephone operating in a 3G mode (e.g., Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA)). As can be observed in FIG. 1, GSM is based on Time Division Multiple Access and each GSM call only occupies a fraction of the available time. Therefore, GSM mobile device can operate in a half-duplex mode (at the physical layer) where time slots for uplink transmission and downlink reception do not overlap while providing a full-duplex voice service to a user subscriber (e.g., allowing the user subscriber to talk and listen simultaneously). In typical implementations, a wireless communication transceiver may be coupled to a single antenna that is shared between transmitter and receiver functions. The advantage of the non-overlapping transmit and receive in GSM is that it may be implemented with only a simple time switch for sharing a single antenna between the uplink transmitter and downlink receiver RF paths. In contrast, as can be observed in FIGS. 2 and 3, UMTS WCDMA operates in a full-duplex mode (at the physical layer) in which time slots for uplink transmission and downlink reception may overlap. As such, a mobile cellular telephone operating in a UMTS WCDMA mode typically employs a duplexer for sharing a common antenna between transmit and receive RF paths. Here, such a duplexer may introduce significant losses in such a transmission path (e.g., up to 3.0 dB) which can be overcome by boosting transmission power. Unfortunately, boosting transmission power while operating in a UMTS WCDMA mode to overcome losses introduced by a duplexer may reduce available talk time for a mobile cellular telephone.